Conventionally, as an electromagnetic relay, for example, there is one in which a movable iron piece is rotated by excitation or non-excitation of an electromagnet, a movable contact piece is elastically deformed through a card, and a movable contact opens and closes fixed contacts of fixed contact pieces that are oppositely disposed (e.g., Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: JP2004-327236A